He was my Everything
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: Set right after the end of 3x25, the finale. Oneshot of what happens right after Meredith helps a sobbing Cristina out of her wedding dress. Mer’s POV.


A/N: Okay…damn it. Here I go again…writing another random really unoriginal oneshot. I had to write it, because hey. I love Burktina and now they're over. Also, I wrote this while listening to "Un-break My Heart" By Toni Braxton ((haha yes again)). The lyrics are almost perfect for this situation…so yeah. Give it a listen while you read. Review, too! 

Summary: Set right after the end of 3x25, the finale. Oneshot of what happens right after Meredith helps a sobbing Cristina out of her wedding dress. Mer's POV.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, Addek would have gotten a freaking mention/closure, and Burke and Cristina would still be together. And Bailey would have gotten Chief Resident. And Izzie wouldn't have told George she loves him. And…yeah...Anyway…

* * *

She can't stop crying. It's almost ironic. As I cradle a completely distraught Cristina in my arms, I keep thinking of how 'Cristina Yang never cried,' and here she is, sobbing in my arms.

I could have killed Preston Burke, I swore at this moment. Never in my entire knowing of Cristina have I seen her cry like this, and it's his entire fault. He broke her. Completely and utterly broke her. He might as well have ripped her heart out and ran in the other direction.

She's hiccupping now. Damn it. What am I going to do with her?

We're on her floor and she's sitting, still in her blouse. The wedding dress is in a crumpled pile next to us, with the 'Burke' necklace strewn across the apartment floor.

"Okay, listen to me, Cristina." I command, pulling her head up and looking her in the eye. "I know you hurt. And I know you might want to cry forever, but you can't. You're Cristina Yang. You never cry. You cannot let a selfish man run your life."

Her chest heaves as she struggles to form words. "I-I-I can't. Me-me-Meredith, I can't"

"Yes. Yes you can." I argue. "Am I going to have to call Dr. Bailey or something? Cause she'll throw a fit if she has to come all the way over here."

Not even a light comment makes Cristina smile. Then I figure that maybe she just needs to cry. Cry and let her emotions out.

"Please, Meredith." She pleads and my heart breaks. I don't even know what she's pleading for at this point, but I just want to make sure I'm there for her.

"Alright, okay then. Just cry." I give her permission to cry, and then I realize I want to get her up onto the couch. Both of us are going to wake up with stiff backs if we continue in this position on the floor.

I release my arms from her torso and scoot back to stand up. She whimpers and looks up at me with pleading, scared eyes. "Don't leave me."

"Don't worry. I'm just moving us to the couch." I reply, holding my hand out for her to take.

She slowly grasps my hand. I put my other arm underneath both her arms and pull her up, and walk us both to the couch.

She plops down pathetically and seems to sink into her own small frame. I sit down next to her. She seems to have quieted down a little.

Now we're sitting in a comfortable silence. I look at Cristina.

Her eyes are bloodshot, her hair is falling out of its previously perfect up-do, and her makeup is running down her face in torrents. I'm angry and frustrated and sad all at the same time.

I wonder where Burke is now. If he was catching a plane somewhere, running away like a baby, unable to face the problems at hand. I wonder if he even thinks of what he's done to the woman he supposedly loved. My best friend.

He probably doesn't realize, I come to that conclusion. He probably thinks Cristina is fine. He probably thinks that because she's Cristina Yang, she's holding up like nothing happened. And that she's not sitting on the couch of his apartment, sobbing like a child. But the truth is, Cristina Yang is weak. She's weak in the fact that Preston Burke is her life, and now that he's left her, she's broken. She needs him, and I know that. But I can't make him come back. I don't know if anyone can.

I turn and look at Cristina, who's looking out the window, looking so solemn she almost looks deranged.

"Hey," I say softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

She locks eyes with me and shrugs. I don't know what that means, so I ask anyway.

"When I helped you out of your wedding dress, and you said that you're 'free,' what did you mean? You couldn't have been happy, because, well clearly. So why the 'I'm free?'"

Tears begin welling up in her small eyes and I prepare myself for another sob fest.

"He was my everything, Meredith." She whispers. "The 'I'm free' was an exclamation of shock and confusion, meaning, what in the hell do I do now? Where do I go without Burke? I mean this is his apartment. I don't have anywhere to go. Oh god, I'm houseless. Meredith, I don't have a home…"

She begins to ramble, and I quietly reach out my hand and cover her mouth, to signal her to stop talking.

I use my thumb and index fingers to wipe the tears falling from her eyes and I squeeze her hand. "Listen to me. You are in no way, homeless. You will live with me until we fix this. You are Cristina Yang. The unbreakable, head strong surgeon. You have never let a man do this to you before. You can come back from this, I know you can. I look up to you, Cristina, and I hate seeing you like this."

She has to response to this, because I think she secretly agrees. I think she's secretly shocked with herself, as well as I am.

I could hardly believe I was witnessing a distraught Cristina Yang struggling to rip off a wedding dress, half an hour ago.

"What do I do now?" She questions, looking to me for guidance. She shuts her eyes and tries to stop the tears falling down her face.

I think she's referring to that fact that Derek and I were also now done. It's funny though, how not once did thoughts of Derek's and I's broken relationship cross my mind while I helped Cristina with her crisis. And now I don't have advice for her. I want to help her best I can, so I open my mouth to try.

"You cry."

She looks at me funny.

"I'm serious. You cry and let it out. You punch things and break things if you have to. And then, when you're cooled down, you talk to him." I tell her. "But you better get to him before I do, or else I swear I'll castrate him for putting you through this."

She offers me a small smile and nods. It seems she doesn't have the energy to say much else. And that's okay; she's distraught and broken, and just wants to cry. I understand.

We sit in silence for the next 3 minutes, the only thing audible in the room, is her crying. She tries to be silent, I know it, but she can't. So she cries openly and I sit there tightly holding her hand.

After a couple minutes elapse, I release my hand from hers. She looks up, scared and hoping I'm not leaving her.

"How about we get you to bed"  
She nods and shakily stands up.

I walk her to the bedroom and she shudders as she looks at where Burke slept. I squeeze her shoulder in support.

I slowly help her undress; she is open and vulnerable now, it seems.

I pull back the covers and she slides in between them.

"Meredith…" She cries out.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Will you stay with me?" She whimpers.

My heart is broken completely at this point. She looks like a small, scared child who was just left alone. I am distraught with how she is acting. I would never have expected this.

I curse silently to myself as tears begin to form in my own eyes. I will myself not to cry. If I do, Cristina will surely lose it. But I can't help it. I hate seeing her like this. I turn my head the other way and lay down in the bed with her.

She moves her hand around the bed, searching for my own hand. She finds it, and clutches it. I squeeze back, to let her know I'll never leave her.

I'm lying on my back, but with my head turned so she can't see the tears rolling down my own face. I can't help thinking about Derek. And Burke. And Cristina. My heart is in a million pieces for all of us.

I'm drifting off to sleep, and I hear Cristina trying hard not to let me hear her crying again. It's kind of ridiculous how I can now feel a tiny puddle of tears forming near my right elbow. I don't say anything though.

I let her cry her broken self to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, done! That was VERY fun to write; I had a good time. So yeah, let me know what you guys thought. I'm curious as to what everyone thinks of the way I wrote Cristina? Is she OOC? You tell me! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
